


Who Wants to Live Forever?

by svtstarlight



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Battle of White Horse Hill, Inspired by Real Events, Korean War, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtstarlight/pseuds/svtstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonsik and Taekwoon are a vampire couple, in the midst of the bloodiest battle of the Korean War. How far will Taehyung go to protect his lover, Hoseok, especially when their commanding officer hates them? Does he want to live forever? Does Hoseok? More importantly, will Wonsik and Taekwoon agree?   </p>
<p>(Ravi, J-hope, and V are regular infantry with the 9th Division. Leo is a pilot, flying an American P-15 Mustang. *shameless Mata Hari reference*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants to Live Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lion's Den Mar-Jun challenge (on AFF) in one night, I am a glutton for punishment. But I had an idea and just had to run with it, even if I couldn't finish it in time. But... I somehow managed it. Somehow...
> 
> I'm not very familiar with BTS (sorry) so I hope I did the VHope couple justice. I'm only vaguely familiar with Taehyung from gifs and stuff on Tumblr and think he's hilarious (and strange), so... I did my best. (I hope I didn't butcher J-hope too badly. *hides*) I do adore VIXX LR couple tho (as well as Neo), so just had to make it a double. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this IS based on historical fact, as the chapter headings and the historical facts and figures at the end are taken from a book about the war I was given when I went to the War Memorial Museum a few weeks ago. (and cried my eyes out; my grandfather was there during the war... but he died, so...) The book is Korean War 1129, edited by Lee Joong Keun and is basically a timeline of everything that happened during the war, as well as what happened in the wider context of things/the world at the time. The dates are according to the Korean date, not the lunar calendar. (as he wrote them in the book, basically)

**Wednesday, October 8 - 9th Division (ROK) and a French battalion fight hand-to-hand with CCF on the ridges of White Horse and Arrowhead Hills.**

Despite the hell he was having to endure, in a way, Wonsik was glad he was on the ground and not in the air. How Taekwoon could stand it, he didn't know. While he knew his lover wasn't likely to die any time soon, even if he ended up shot down (again), it still tended to freak him out every time Wonsik heard the rattling of the anti-aircraft guns. Just one well-placed shot was all it would take...

"What are you thinking about, hyung?" Wonsik whirled around, his gun at the ready, only to be met with soft laughter. "Easy, hyung," Taehyung grinned at him, carefully pushing the gun out of the way and back in the direction they were supposed to be shooting. "I'm not the enemy..." 

"Brat," Wonsik grumbled, swatting at the boy in feigned annoyance. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be over there?" He pointed to where Taehyung's best friend stood (or rather, was leaning) against a rocky outcropping, shooting at someone in the distance. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're in the middle of a fight here..." 

Suddenly sobering, Taehyung looked down, biting at his lip. "I know, but you looked worried, and it's making me worried," he explained quietly, trying not to catch the attention of any of the others nearby; he'd already gotten into trouble earlier in the battle when their C.O. had threatened to send him out on a suicide mission over some minor infraction and Taehyung was terrified. "If anything happens..." 

Pushing gently on Taehyung's shoulder in order to turn him around, Wonsik shoved him toward Hoseok, who was now staring in their direction. "Don't worry about me," he replied just as softly with a shake of his head. "I will be fine. You worry about your own sorry ass. And your best friend's..." He smirked. "Since I know you guys like each other's asses so much..." 

Trying not to choke in shock at the implications of Wonsik's words, Taehyung stumbled toward Hoseok, who gave a long-suffering sigh as he caught his friend (and lover) around the waist, steadying Taehyung and pulling him close. 

"Don't antagonise Wonsik too much," Hoseok murmured, glancing back at the older man and shaking his head. "You know Taekwoon is his lover, right? He's sca-..."

He didn't get much further than that before the unmistakeable whine of a plane in its death throes could be heard over the din of the fighting, and then an almighty roar as it crashed just over the crest of the hill. Even as the plane was coming down, Wonsik was shouting and running, all thoughts of personal safety and discipline thrown to the wind as he tore through the ranks and headed for the downed plane. 

"Oh no," breathed Taehyung, the orange-red glow of flames lighting up their faces. "Was that...?" For Wonsik to have reacted like that, the plane had to have been Taekwoon's. Intimidating though Taekwoon was, neither of them wanted to see him dead, nor did they want to see anything happen to Wonsik. Especially not if anything had happened to his lover. "We should go and help..." 

"No, look," Hoseok pointed, relief on his face as he saw Wonsik, supporting a bloodied and heavily-limping Taekwoon. "He's fine. Or he soon will be." Though how he'd managed to survive a crash like that was anyone's guess. Taekwoon had certainly earned his ace's reputation, and then some. 

By the time they made it back to the Korean line, Taekwoon's limp had all but disappeared, though he looked exhausted and still leaned on Wonsik for support. It wasn't long before the medics appeared, along with their C.O., who looked annoyed, but also relieved. "Let them see to you," he muttered, waving the medics at Taekwoon while glaring at Wonsik. "Kim Wonsik, just what did you think you were doing?" 

Wonsik was unrepentant. "Rescuing a downed pilot, sir," he replied, just barely managing not to shrug at the man. "Everyone else was busy, sir, and there wasn't anyone else who could be spared..." 

"So you thought you'd play the hero for your best friend and bunkmate?" The C.O.'s eyebrows rose. "You're just lucky nobody ended up getting killed because of your stupidity. And you did manage to save him, so I suppose there's no harm done, this time..." His eyes narrowed. "But if it happens again..." 

Normally, he wouldn't have been as lenient as he was, but they needed all the men they could get, and they were still in the midst of heavy fighting, even as they spoke. "Now get back into position and don't move from it unless otherwise ordered to do so!" 

"Yes, sir," Wonsik replied tersely, then glanced at Taekwoon, who just shrugged at him behind the C.O.'s back. 

The C.O. then turned his attention to Taekwoon, looking bemused. "I'd really love to know how you got away from this one," he said, shaking his head. "This is the third plane you've crashed this month and yet walked away with barely a scratch. I don't think the Americans will give us any more, so you're grounded for the time being..." 

Ignoring the look of dismay on Taekwoon's face, he made an impatient gesture. "Find the man a gun and he can fight with the others," he added, snapping his fingers imperiously. "Make sure he has plenty of ammunition. We can't have our star ace killed on the battlefield like some common soldier." 

Star ace? Taekwoon wanted to laugh in the man's face, but didn't dare. Not with Wonsik's future (and possibly his own) at stake, and those of the other soldiers around them. He didn't know them as well as Wonsik did, being part of the Korean Air Force rather than regular infantry like his lover, but he still respected them and the dirty, hellish job they had to do. They'd already bent (and possibly broken) several rules in order to be allowed to bunk together as it was. If they only knew... 

But then again, if they knew he and Wonsik were vampires (nevermind lovers), all hell would break loose, and he didn't mean the hell that was this stupid war. Taekwoon was getting tired of faking his death in order to avert suspicion and survive, but if that was what he would have to do... He knew they weren't the only ones, either. There was just no way; he knew of at least two Chinese vampires who were personally involved in this, though they made sure to stay out of his and Wonsik's way. For all the damage that was being done, there had to be more on both sides.

His reverie was interrupted as a gun and an ammo belt were shoved into his hands, and Taekwoon blinked stupidly at them. "What?" His soft voice barely made a dent in the cacophony around him, his confusion going unnoticed until Wonsik slid an arm around him and pulled him close. "Wonsik?" 

"Stick with me," Wonsik murmured, glad that the idiotic C.O. was finally gone and he could be with Taekwoon properly. "We just have to last through this stupid battle and then we can move on or something. I swear, he's got it in for me and the kids..." 

"Kids?" Taekwoon felt stupid and hated it. "What do you mean?" Then he nodded his comprehension as Wonsik gestured in Hoseok and Taehyung's direction, the young pair leaning against each other as they shot out into the darkness together, their expressions far too grim for such young faces. "Oh..." 

"What did he do this time?" The boys had far too much energy for Taekwoon's liking, though this wasn't the most ideal way, in his view, of getting rid of that energy. "I know they're young, and idealistic, and..." He sighed. "Overeager and energetic..." 

"And a bit stupid," Wonsik supplied with a wry smile, shaking his head. "But no, he didn't do anything this time. Well, not much," he amended with a sigh. "The C.O. decided he was too slow at something or other, and threatened to send him on a suicide mission, and he's got the kid scared to death. It's not right, Taekwoon. He's not a bad kid. Neither of them are. They're just young."

"The C.O., on the other hand, is an asshole, and I'd love to know who he blew to get command, because he's shit at it..." Wonsik's eyes hardened. "And if anything happens to these kids as a result, I'm taking him out." 

"Wonsik..." 

Wonsik shook his head insistently. "No, Taekwoon," he said softly. "I can't allow him to do this to them anymore. He is a danger, not just to them, but to us. These kids are the closest thing I have to a family right now, and if he kills any of them, or causes any of them to be killed because of his stupidity, or his pride..." 

"Would they thank you for interfering?" Taekwoon asked softly, glancing at the boys, who seemed to realise they were the topic of discussion, as they'd turned to look back at them in confusion. "They know that in battle, it's kill or be killed. It doesn't matter if the C.O. is an idiot or the most brilliant commander there is. It could happen to anyone." He reached out to touch Wonsik's lips with his finger to shush him. "Even me." 

"War is stupid, you know that more than anyone, Taekwoon," Wonsik replied, pushing the older man's hand away from his face, though his lips tingled where Taekwoon's finger had rested on them. "Especially this one. It's unfair to ask this of them when they should be studying for university entrance exams, or wooing their first girlfriend." He sighed softly. "Or in their case, their first boyfriend, even if they have to hide their relationship from everyone under the guise of being best friends..." 

"Your 'kids' know about us," Taekwoon pointed out wryly. "Though they could hardly say anything, given their own situation, of course, but still. Do you think it's wise to get so attached? It's all well and good that they are aware we are lovers, but..." 

Glancing around warily, Wonsik shushed him. "Don't say it," he murmured. "Don't even think it. It's not safe..." He sighed again. "My point stands, though, Taekwoon. War is stupid, no matter the reason, and I don't want them to die. If anything happens to them, I'm holding him personally responsible for it." He looked up at his lover, determination in his eyes. "This battle has already been going on for days," he added grimly. "Just how many more days are we going to be going back and forth like this until something gives?" 

Patting Wonsik's shoulder, Taekwoon gave him a tired smile. "It's been two days, Wonsik. We've been through worse..." He turned his lover around and handed him the gun and the ammo belt he'd been given. "Now start fighting so we can get out of here sooner rather than later. And then maybe save these kids of yours." 

 

**Thursday, October 9 - 9th Division (ROK) continues to have fierce hand-to-hand fighting on White Horse Hill.**

"This. Is. Ridiculous," Wonsik panted as he desperately slashed at yet another soldier in front of him in Chinese uniform, wishing he'd thought to leave as soon as war had been declared. But of course, bleeding heart that he was, he couldn't bear to leave his country defenseless, and now was paying the price. "Just how much longer are we going to be expected to keep this up?" 

The battle had been going on for hours, and he could barely hear himself think, let alone speak. "My arms are going to fall off," he complained loudly, slashing at yet another Chinese soldier, and stabbing at a second one who'd appeared behind him. "Oh, no you don't..." 

Taekwoon gave an exhausted-sounding chuckle from somewhere off to his left. "Cover me... I need to feed before I go crazy," he murmured softly. "Then I'll do the same for you." 

When Wonsik nodded numbly, Taekwoon suddenly disappeared over the crest of a hillock with a burst of speed that was not human, and Wonsik could hear the sounds of soldiers dying in ways that were clearly not due to the fight. Knowing Taekwoon could (and would) take care of himself, he moved away and continued to fight despite his exhaustion. His turn would come soon enough. 

He couldn't see or hear Taekwoon after a few minutes, not that it mattered, since Wonsik was fighting for his life, and it felt like an eternity before he felt his lover's presence behind him, a cool hand at his back. "Your turn," Taekwoon murmured, the scent of blood starting to make Wonsik's eyes turn red. "I've got your back..."

"Unnecessary, but thanks," Wonsik grinned, then headed off to a different part of the battlefield, and began to feed, careless in his hunger. At a startled gasp, he turned, coming face to face with Taehyung, who'd been carried up and over this particular section of the hill by the fighting. "Taehyung?" 

"Wonsik-hyung?" The boy blinked at him, then shook his head as if to clear it. "I don't... I don't understand..." Stumbling back, Taehyung tripped over a rock and fell on his back, his hands in front of his face. "Don't kill me, hyung, please..." 

"Taehyung," Wonsik was sad. "I would never hurt you. Get up before someone else kills you." Almost as if to illustrate his point, a Chinese soldier appeared and tried to stab at the fallen boy, making him snarl angrily. "Don't even think about it..." Feeding from the soldier and then tossing the body away, he stared down at Taehyung. "Why are you still here?" 

"You're a... a vampire..." Taehyung stuttered, sitting up and staring at Wonsik in shock. "How? Does Taekwoon-hyung know?" Then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Wait. He's one too, isn't he? That's how he managed to escape that plane crash... He is, isn't he?" 

"Brilliant," Wonsik sighed, grabbing Taehyung's hand and pulling him to his feet. "We have ourselves a Korean Sherlock Holmes here. Now what are you going to do? Tell the higher-ups? You know what they'll do to us, don't you?" He sighed. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, and I'm not going to kill you. Not when I've invested a lot of time and energy in keeping you and your... friend alive. Just..." 

Wonsik ran a hand through his hair, only belatedly realising it was bloodstained. He was going to need a shower after this. But then again, they all would. He could only hope there was enough water after this bloodbath. "Don't do anything stupid...." he advised softly, reaching out to ruffle Taehyung's hair, smirking as the boy automatically tried to brush him off with a pout. 

"I'm not going to," Taehyung replied, the shocked expression slowly fading. "I can't believe... I mean. Vampires. Who knew..." He shook his head. "I don't think they'd believe me, for one thing." Taehyung gave a sheepish smile. "They know I tend to make up a lot of stories, just for shits and giggles, so... what's one more? And they all respect you and Taekwoon-hyung." 

He sighed. "But I can't find Hoseok. He's somewhere around here, I know, but I haven't seen him for hours. And I'm scared for him..." 

"That's Hoseok-hyung to you, brat," came a voice from their right, sounding bone-deep-exhausted. "I've been looking all over for you. The fighting's stopped for now, and I've been sent to find whoever I can and tell you to get your asses back to camp. Something's up." 

"Hoseokkie!" Nearly falling over again in his haste to reach his lover, Taehyung clung to him, burying his face in the older boy's shoulder. "You scared me." 

"You scared _me_ , idiot," Hoseok said fondly, ruffling Taehyung's hair and giving Wonsik an odd look. He hadn't heard much of what they'd been talking about, but what he had heard confused him. What stories did Taehyung mean? "Let's go before we end up on the front lines again or something..." 

Nodding, Wonsik wiped at his face and followed them, picking up any guns and ammunition he could find on his way; they needed all they could get their hands on, and if Hoseok was right and something was up, they were in big trouble. On his way, he met Taekwoon, who looked at him quizzically. 

"What happened?" he asked softly, grabbing Wonsik's arm and pulling him so that they were behind the younger pair and out of earshot. "What are they doing here?" 

"He caught me," Wonsik said plainly, sighing at the look on Taekwoon's face. "And no, I wasn't going to kill him. Not when I've been trying so hard to keep the stupid kid alive. He's not going to tell anyone anyway, and I believe him. I know him, Taekwoon, and I trust him. He won't tell. Not even Hoseok." 

"As long as you're sure," Taekwoon said dubiously, his eyes boring into the boy's back and making him shiver and turn to look back at him. Meeting his eyes, he was surprised to see Taehyung actually wink at him before turning back to answer something Hoseok had asked him. He turned to see Wonsik grinning. "Don't you say it," he warned, waving a finger at Wonsik. "Don't..."

"What?" Wonsik smirked. "He's got you wrapped around his little finger just as much as the rest of us. Except that asshole C.O., but I aim to fix that, eventually..." 

"I said don't say it," Taekwoon grumbled, looking put-out. "You're just as bad as he is, and you know it." 

"Where do you think he gets it from?" Wonsik said, looking for all the world like a proud father, spoiling the effect by laughing at Taekwoon's expression. "You really need to get out of your hangars more. He really is a good kid, I promise. You'll like him." 

"He's too loud," Taekwoon complained, shaking his head as he entered the tent that served as the main camp's HQ and heard the boy's voice over everyone else's, telling yet another tall tale, no doubt. "And makes up a lot of shit, wow. I seriously doubt he could have killed that many soldiers without getting more injuries than he's got..." 

"Let the kid have some fun," Wonsik chuckled softly. "We've all been there. We know what it's like and he'll learn soon enough what's what." Once the novelty of war wore off, he wouldn't have the energy to tell such blatant lies, let alone want to. He'd want to hide away and never want to tell anyone what he'd seen, ever. His expression turning sad, Wonsik went to sit in a chair, dragging Taekwoon down with him as they waited to be told what their next moves would be. 

 

**Sunday, October 12 - 9th Division (ROK) starts to attack at dawn and dominates White Horse Hill**

The previous few days had been brutal, though not as bad as the days before that. For that, Taehyung and Hoseok were grateful, and Taehyung was also grateful for Wonsik and Taekwoon's constant presence, which meant that they were kept safe, as he knew Wonsik was as good as his word. That didn't mean things wouldn't continue to get bad, however, and he was getting tired of fighting. It was starting to wear him down, just as Wonsik had said it would. 

And he hated mornings with a passion. Almost as much as he hated the C.O., which was quite a lot, considering how much the man hated him in return and went out of his way to make his life even more of a living hell than it already was. 

"Kim Taehyung!" The C.O.'s voice grated on his ears and Taehyung wished he could tune him out, but sadly... "Get over here, now!" Going to see what the man wanted, he was startled to see a new position being pointed out to him, one that took him away from Hoseok. "You're going to be over here from now on. We need someone with your..." The man smirked. "Skills..." 

"But, sir..." 

"No arguments. Move it." 

Reluctantly Taehyung did as he was told and changed position, feeling Hoseok's eyes on him, as well as Wonsik's, and strangely enough, Taekwoon's. Much to the airman's disgust, he'd been definitively grounded, and was stuck with the rest of them, fighting in the dirt and cold. Almost like a normal person. If he hadn't known better, Taehyung could have believed he was human, given how much he seemed to hate the cold.

"Will you be ok?" 

Startled by Taekwoon's voice, it took Taehyung a few moments to gather his wits and reply. "I'll be fine," he said softly, trying to make the best of a rapidly worsening situation. He could hear the sounds of fighting up ahead and cringed internally. "I will. I promise." 

Feeling Taekwoon's hand heavy on his shoulder as he patted him, Taehyung took a deep breath and charged along with the rest of the men around him and the fighting began in earnest. He soon lost track of everything, where he was, the time, how long they'd been fighting... 

Until he heard a shrill scream of pain and his head snapped up in alarm. He knew that voice, and he also knew what that kind of shriek usually meant. Setting off at a run toward the voice, Hoseok's voice, Taehyung was panting from fear as well as exhaustion by the time he finally found him, squirming on the ground with his hands clutching at his abdomen. 

"No, no... Hoseok, no..." he breathed, looking around frantically and stripping off his jacket to press against the wound he could see, the blood seeping from between Hoseok's hands. "Please, don't do this to me..." Taehyung looked down at Hoseok, the older boy gasping in pain. Where had all this blood come from? "What happened?" 

"I didn't see him coming, Taehyung," Hoseok gasped, desperately grabbing at his lover's hands, trying to find something to anchor him. It hurt so much, he could barely stand it. "Before I could do anything, he'd already shot me, and then stabbed me through..." 

He writhed, trying to find respite from the pain. "It hurts, Taehyung. So much..." Even breathing hurt, the panting gasps becoming shorter and shorter as he realised just what was going to happen, and too soon for his liking. "I'm sorry, Tae. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't get him before he got me..." 

"No, don't talk, Hoseokkie." Taehyung was in tears, looking around for Wonsik, or even Taekwoon. Someone had to help Hoseok, and if they couldn't, then... "Just lay there and breathe. You can do that for me, can't you? Please?" 

Someone fell to their knees beside him, and when Taehyung turned to look, he began to cry in earnest. It was Wonsik, looking like his heart had just been torn out. "Oh no, I'm so sorry," he murmured, looking between Taehyung and Hoseok, with grief in his eyes. "I was too late..." 

"No, hyung, please don't say you're too late," Taehyung sobbed, shaking his head and grabbing at him desperately. "Please. You have to do this - turn him. Make him like you are. Please. He can't die. Not before me. Not like this. I'm begging you... please turn him." 

"Tae... hyung?" Hoseok's voice was soft, barely there, and he could hear the confusion. "I don't... understand..." 

"Wonsik-hyung is a vampire, Hoseokkie," Taehyung murmured, leaning down to whisper into his ear. "Both he and Taekwoon-hyung are vampires. How do you think they're still alive after all they've been through? But he can make you one..." He glanced at Wonsik, who knelt beside them, looking defeated. "What do you think? Do you want to live forever? Instead of dying like this?" 

Taehyung knew he sounded crazy, and he probably was now, crazy with grief. "I can't live without you, Hoseokkie. If you die, I'm going to go and make sure they get me too, so you have to live. Please. For me..." 

"You're being selfish." Taekwoon had arrived, putting his hand on Wonsik's shoulder to support his lover. "Don't you care about how Wonsik feels? Or Hoseok?" Or how he felt? Taekwoon didn't want them to die, but he didn't want them to be like he was, either. This was no kind of life for anyone, let alone people like they were. "What you will have to do to survive?" 

"I don't care!" Taehyung's reply was fierce. "I love him and I want him to stay with me. Or if he dies, I will die with him. It really is that simple."

"It's not simple at all," Taekwoon murmured softly, his voice sad. "It's really not, but you've always been the kind who has to find out the hard way, haven't you?" He sighed and glanced at Wonsik, who still looked devastated. No matter what choice he made, it was going to hurt. 

Taehyung looked down at Hoseok, dismayed to see his eyes closed. Gently shaking his shoulder with one bloodied hand, his heart nearly stopped until Hoseok's eyes slowly opened, though they were unfocused.

"Hoseokkie, stay with me, please..." he begged softly. "Choose. Do you want... do you want to be like Hyung? Do you want to live forever? Or do you want me to die with you? You have to choose quickly... before it's too late." 

"Who wants to live forever?" Hoseok's voice was soft and wispy-sounding as he looked up at Taehyung, his eyes still unfocused. "I just want to be with you, forever..."

Giving a shuddering breath, Wonsik had somehow always known it would come to something like this when Taehyung caught him. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon. "You're sure?" he asked quietly, gathering Hoseok into his arms and glancing at Taehyung, who nodded, biting at his lip. "Taekwoon, take him away. He shouldn't see this. It's not pretty."

Taekwoon nodded, taking Taehyung's arm and pulling him away, the boy protesting vehemently. 

"No, what are you doing? I want to stay..." he said, turning his head to watch as Wonsik bent over Hoseok. "Please..." 

"It's better you don't," Taekwoon murmured, his heart aching. "For everyone." He looked at Taehyung in consideration. "What about you? You're going to want this too, aren't you? Now that he's going to be one of us." 

His struggles stopping, Taehyung hadn't thought much beyond saving Hoseok's life. Even if he ended up hating him for it, he wanted Hoseok to live. "Yes," he said, his voice firm. "I want to be with him just as much as he wants to be with me. Isn't it obvious?" 

His smile almost painful, Taekwoon nodded as he led Taehyung to a more secluded area of the battlefield, everything almost eerily quiet. "We thought so..." he said, almost to himself, then folded himself around Taehyung as the boy looked at him in surprise. "Wonsik will take care of Hoseok, just as I will take care of you. It's what you want, isn't it?" When Taehyung nodded, Taekwoon bit into his neck, the boy giving a small sound of surprise at just how much it hurt. 

"Nothing worth it comes without pain," he murmured before drinking deeply, his arms tightening around Taehyung. It wasn't long before the boy's legs gave out and he collapsed against Taekwoon with a small sigh, and minutes later, it was over, Taehyung's eyes closed as his heart stopped. 

Carefully laying Taehyung's body on the hard ground, Taekwoon bit into his wrist and held it above the boy's open mouth, letting his blood trickle between his lips until he'd judged that he'd had enough. Now all he had to do was wait. Taehyung wanted to be with his lover, well, they'd now be together. Forever. 

 

**Epilogue: Wednesday, October 15 - 9th Division (ROK) recaptures White Horse Hill, signalling the end of the brutal battle of White Horse. (Baengma-goji)**

"Still think this was worth it?" Wonsik asked softly as the battle finally ended, a ragged cheer going up from the few remaining men, exhausted though they were. They'd earned it. "It's not going to get any better from here..." 

"I don't care," Taehyung replied with a shrug. "There's nothing he can do to hurt me anymore. He can't kill me, and he can't kill Hoseok." He glanced at Wonsik. "Or you. He's long gone." 

And now that the battle was over, Taekwoon would be able to return to his squadron as soon as a plane was ready for him. It wouldn't have surprised him to hear that the C.O. had deliberately kept Taekwoon there to torture Wonsik. But the man was dead now, and good riddance. He hadn't lived to see the end of the battle; he hadn't even lived to see the end of the battle that had killed Hoseok, which had been a relief to them all. 

"What do you suggest we do? If Taekwoon is going back to his squadron...." 

Wonsik looked thoughtful. "I'm not so sure he is," he replied quietly, looking at his lover who was ignoring them all and staring up at the sky. "I know he wants to fly, but I don't think it will be with them..." 

"I want to see what the Americans have planned first," Taekwoon murmured, turning to Wonsik and Taehyung. "Before I make up my mind. I'm starting to think this was a waste of time."  
Blinking at him, Taehyung didn't know what to say to that. They'd lost so many men, and for nothing? "If you say this is one of those things I'll understand when I'm older..." he began, a warning note in his voice as he glared at them. 

"You said it, so I didn't have to," Wonsik shrugged, the same look in his eyes as Taehyung could see in Taekwoon's. "Don't look at us like that either. It's not something we can explain. You have to learn it for yourself. We had to." 

"Someday you're going to tell me just how old you really are," Taehyung muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he went to find Hoseok. Now that they were both vampires, he found himself less clingy with the older boy, and it had surprisingly done wonders for their relationship, despite the obvious drawbacks. At least he knew Hoseok would be able to take care of himself now, and vice versa. 

"Don't count on it being any time soon," Wonsik called after him, clearly smirking. "You'll probably be going your own way soon enough anyway..." 

Stunned, Taehyung repeated what he'd said to Hoseok as soon as he found him, the older boy sitting on a rock and staring out over the battlefield with a sad expression. "What do you think he means by that?" he asked, trying to shake Hoseok out of the weird funk he'd fallen into. "And snap out of it. We won the battle." 

"But not the war, Tae." Hoseok gave him an oddly sad smile. "And I'm tired. I don't want to do this anymore. I just want to go somewhere and be with you. I think we've done enough, don't you?" He looked thoughtful. "Do you think Taekwoon-hyung would help if we asked him to take us somewhere else? Somewhere far away from all this?" 

"You don't want to finish what we started?" Taehyung asked him, startled. "Surely it won't take that much longer?" But then again, that's what they'd said to start with, and now look at them. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him, but you'll have to do it. I think I've filled his quota for today." 

Blinking at Taehyung, Hoseok's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" 

"I didn't do anything. I just don't want to chance it, since I know he's got a low tolerance for stupidity and kids with excess energy." Taehyung grinned. "Sometimes it's a good thing to be able to hear better than normal. You never know what you might overhear..." 

Shaking his head, Hoseok swatted him. "You're just lucky Wonsik-hyung likes you or you would have been in serious trouble." Getting to his feet, he sighed. "Fine, I'll ask him, but no guarantees. He might say no. We might not get anywhere. And we might hate it and want to come back." 

"I doubt it," Taehyung smiled, grabbing Hoseok and pulling him close for a chaste kiss. "As long as we're together, that's all that matters, and I'm sure they feel the same. Anything else is a bonus."  
Hoseok gave a wry smile. "Who wants to live forever?" He poked Taehyung. "I do, as long as it's with you." 

"Cheeeeesy, Hoseokkie. So cheesy it hurts..."

"But true." 

Taehyung smiled, then gave a yelp as a voice sounded from behind them. 

"Very true." Taekwoon grinned. "You wanted to go somewhere? I've got a plane to catch, literally. I have to go and get it myself, but it's mine. If you want to come with me..." It was a given that Wonsik would come. And, it seemed, Taehyung and Hoseok, who stared at him with so much hope in their eyes it was almost painful. "Get your things. We leave in an hour..." 

"And we won't be coming back..." 

Not any time soon, that was. Maybe in a few decades, when things had calmed down some and the country had recovered from the devastation. 

 

Historical notes: 

_The 9th Division would gain the nickname 'White Horse' division as a result of this battle. The war would continue for another nine and a half months, ending only in an armistice that would see the Demarcation Line drawn at nearly pre-war levels, outraging many people, who felt the tremendous loss of life and property during the war was hardly worth the result. The battle of White Horse Hill lasted from October 6th-October 15th and was the most brutal of the entire war, which overall, cost over half a million ROK, over 100k UN, nearly a million DPRK, and over a million CCF soldiers their lives, killed over 2 and a half million civilians, and separated 10 million families._


End file.
